When You Believe
by black-labrador
Summary: Sakura is having strange dreams which are controlling her, and she doesn't know how to escape them! Can Syaoran save her before the enemy claims her for his own? SS! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Folks! This is a story I made up like AGES ago. I think you might have seen it already, but I'm makin some changes in it so it's a bit better, k?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…. Sadly….

When You Believe

---------

Chapter 1

---------

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

Sakura's alarm clock went off with an ear-shattering ring. Suddenly, a fairly small cat/bear with wings called Kero floated up to the sleeping girl.

"Hello... Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA! WAKE UP YOU LAZY LITTLE -"

Sakura's arm came up from under the covers and grabbed Kero around the neck.

"Huh? Sakura! What do you thing you're doing?!" he shouted, struggling to breathe.

Sakura looked at him and he realised what was going on. The character in her recurring dreams had put her under his spell again.

'Well, there's nothing else to do but -' Kero bit Sakura's hand.

"OWWW!!! What did you do that for?" Sakura exclaimed as she realised what was happening. "He got me again, didn't he...? Sorry, Kero."

"(Gasp) yeah... (Gasp) I'm ok, really...just don't do that again, ok?"

"Yeah... sorry again, Kero."

Sakura thought to herself, as she got ready for school. 'What does this guy want with me? Am I not powerful enough yet to resist or block these dreams?'

"Good morning Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo Daidouji exclaimed happily when Sakura walked into the classroom. "Hey, what's that on your hand?" she asked.

"Oh, that's just where Kero bit me this morning-"

"WHAT?!?! That little rat bit you?" Syaoran shouted as he picked up what they were talking about. "Ooooh, I swear, if he ever does that to you again I'll -"

"Syaoran-kun, it's nothing big..." Sakura tried to explain "It's just, that... I..."

"You what?" Tomoyo and Syaoran asked.

"Oh, it's really nothing you two," Sakura said, wondering just how to tell them.

"But -" Syaoran started

"But nothing. Sorry, but there are too many people around. I can't talk about it now." Sakura said, finally sitting down and taking out her books for maths.

'How can I tell them?' she thought to herself. She looked at her maths book.

"Can you all turn in your homework assignments now please?" Terada-sensei commanded. All Sakura could see was the blank pages of her book and let out a silent tear of frustration.

"Well, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about, Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo asked with concern plastered over her face.

"Well... you see... Kero bit me because of... well, I've been having a recurring dream. And in this dream there's a man. A man who's tall, and has long, black hair. Well, this man keeps hypnotising me in my dreams, and I wake up doing something strange. This morning, I woke up trying to strangle Kero, so he bit me..." Sakura explained "And when he bit me, I snapped out of it and he said that I'd been hypnotised again."

"So what you're saying," Syaoran said, "Is that someone who resembles Clow Reed tried to control you? And succeeded?"

"Something along those lines, yes, but he doesn't look like Clow. He's shorter, and has a different face shape"

"Hmmm. Well, all I can suggest is that, as tomorrow is the weekend, sleep in tomorrow and get some more info on this freak." Syaoran said.

"I agree!" an excited Tomoyo exclaimed. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open around town for a shady character with that description!" She winked.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Syaoran here will be delighted to protect you!" Syaoran blushed.

(In Sakura's dream)

"Where am I? Who are you? Why are you trying to control me?" Sakura said, as she faced the man.

"You are dreaming, so this is not a real place. However, you and I are as real as the Sakura cards." He answered.

"You didn't answer me! Why are you-?" Sakura trailed off as she looked into those startling blue eyes, and was hypnotised. "Hey... why are you..." She dropped to the floor

"SAKURA!! Are you okay?" Sakura woke up to find her father shaking her gently. "Hey, honey! Did you have a bad dream? You were screaming. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I feel fine, but I'm going out straight after breakfast, okay?" Sakura said, hiding her fear.

"Yes, that's fine. Hurry up, it's almost ready now."

"Okay, dad."

(After breakfast, in the park)

"Sakura? Did you find anything out about the man?" Syaoran said as he walked over to Sakura.

"Wha-? Oh, yes I did. He said that he is as real as the Sakura cards and... I noticed that he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen, they're just like Yukito's"

Sakura blushed at Yukito's name. Syaoran noticed this.

"What does HE have to do with this apart from the colour of his eyes? You're always talking about him, just shut up, ok??" Syaoran exploded, regretting his outburst instantly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I can talk about whoever I like, thank you very much! I was only saying the colour his eyes were; I thought you might appreciate the information, maybe we'll see him and we might know him by his eyes! For your information, I like yours better-" Sakura cut off, realising that in her rant she had betrayed a little of her innermost thoughts as she was looking into Syaoran's amber pools. She blushed a deep, berry red and made excuses, running away as fast as her legs could take her.

"Sakura… Wait!" Syaoran called after her, but it was too late.

R+R!

BL


	2. Chapter 2

---------  
Chapter 2

---------

(The next day, in school)

Sakura walked into the classroom.

"Hi, Sakura!" Syaoran said, before Tomoyo could even turn around. "Look, About yesterday, I didn't mean -"

Sakura avoided his gaze. And sought out Tomoyo, who was making her way across the classroom.

"Hello? What's going on here? And what happened yesterday, and why didn't you call me if you were going out?" Tomoyo said, breaking the awkward silence, and proving that she could hear across the classroom when Sakura was involved.

"Oh-It was nothing..." Syaoran explained "we just went to the park to discuss her dreams and..." Syaoran blushed deeply. "I may have yelled at Sakura, and now she won't talk to me."

"Sakura? What happened yesterday?"

"I'll talk to you at lunch."

"But I've got soccer practice! How are you going to speak to both of us?"

He looked at Sakura, who was still ignoring him, and got the point. "Well, I'll just catch up another time then, eh?"

"...so that's what happened, Tomoyo!! I just brought up Yukito and he snapped! He really hurt my feelings, too. But then I said that I prefer his eyes," Sakura paused for a second as she thought about his eyes, then came to her senses, "and I got so embarrassed and I ran away! I don't know what to do!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, Sakura, just give him a chance, you know he speaks without thinking! He cares for you more than you think, you know. And I think that you should let him know how you feel." Tomoyo winked at Sakura, smiling conspiratorially.

Sakura frowned and looked disapprovingly at Tomoyo, signalling a definite 'no', and they went back to the classroom as the bell went signalling the end of lunch.

(In Sakura's dream)

"Who are you?"

"I am a person of great power. I will hypnotize you to bend to my will."

"Why me?"

"You have tremendous power. I can use someone like you on my team."

"But - why not somebody else?"

"You can be a great ally to me."

"But-"

"No 'but's. I will come for you and when I do you will not be able to resist me, you will do anything for me when I am finally in control of your mind…"

"NO!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!!!"

Sakura thrashed about in her dream, woke up, and fell asleep again. She remembered nothing, but Kero did, as he had been watching her through the night with a concerned look on his face and a line across his brow.


	3. Chapter 3

------------  
Chapter 3

------------

(The next morning)

"I wonder why Sakura isn't in school today?" Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran "It's not like her to be this late!" It was only one minute until the gates for school locked.

"I know, maybe she's not feeling well?"

Sakura burst into the classroom.

"Sorry! For some reason, I wouldn't wake up this morning!!" She said while trying to catch her breath. "I mean even Kero couldn't wake me! It was Toya who actually did."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm; it took him ages, too."

"Okay, class! Settle down!" The teacher walked in and hushed them.

"I'll talk to you at lunch" Sakura said to both Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"What? You're speaking to me now?"

"Err - yeah. I realised that you didn't mean to say those things." She blushed 'And I meant every word I said,' Sakura thought.

"Okay." 

"So, what you're saying, is that you saw this guy in your dreams, yet again, and this time you didn't wake up for ages?" a confused Syaoran stated.

"Yeah. He said something to me, I don't really remember what but I remember being really angry but terrified at the same time. The next thing I knew I was being practically ripped from my bed by Toya!" Sakura said

"Really? I would have thought Toya would let you sleep in" Syaoran joked, then realised it wasn't the time.

"Hmm! Why don't you two come over at the weekend and we can go over it with Kero then. By the way, I grounded him for biting me!" Sakura laughed

"How on earth can you ground something that is about 100 years older than you are?!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Easy! I said that if he came out of my room, he wouldn't get any cake for a week!"

Tomoyo and Syaoran laughed. "Should've known!"

"So how about the weekend then? We could have a sleepover!" Sakura said

"Sounds good to me, how about you, Syaoran?" Said Tomoyo

"Wha-? Oh - sure! Sounds great! What time?"

"hmm. I'll give you two details tomorrow."

"Okay!!" 

"Dad, could I have a sleepover at the weekend?"

"Of course. Who are you inviting?"

"um, Tomoyo and Syaoran."

"Yes, you can have a sleepover then."

"Oh no, you are NOT having a sleepover if HE'S going to be there!" Toya shouted.

"Dad! You know how much I hate that kid!"

"Sakura, you can have the sleepover. Don't worry; they will stay out of your way, won't you Toya? Why don't you invite Yukito for the weekend?"

Sakura gasped and blushed, the remnants of her past love for Yuki resurfacing.

"...and then Toya shouted - 'oh, no, HE'S not coming, is he?' and Dad just told him to invite Yukito for the weekend."

"Sounds cool!" Tomoyo said, suppressing giggles.

"Well, we WILL stay out of their way, won't we?" Syaoran asked, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Sakura blushed too; rolling her eyes in mock disappointment about staying out of Toya's way, "Well, ok, if you want!"

Tomoyo just sat there, giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

-----------

Chapter 4

-----------

(At the sleepover)

"Kero! Where are you?" Sakura called as she, Tomoyo, and Syaoran walked into the room. "Oh, sorry about this you guys, he's fallen asleep playing video games again... KERO! WAKE UP!! WE HAVE GUESTS!"

"I don't want any more cake, Sakura…? Huh? What are you lot doing here? I was having an awesome dream! I was riding on a dragon in one of those games and then…"

"Tomoyo and Syaoran are coming for the weekend! Isn't that great?"

"You could have asked me… but does HE really have to stay? You know how much we don't like each -"

"Kero! That's enough! They are staying whether or not you like it."

"Um, can I butt in? I thought you'd like to know that Toya's home." A worried-looking Syaoran interjected.

"Oh! Right! I was supposed to make us all dinner tonight!"

"Do, err, do you w-want some, I-I mean, do y-you want me to help you?" Syaoran asked, trying to hide his crimson cheeks.

"Sure! I would love your help, Syaoran! Meiling says that you can cook really well!" Sakura said, starting to walk downstairs.

Tomoyo grabbed Syaoran's arm. "What are you playing at?? You sound like a complete idiot with all that stuttering!"

"It's just, I'm scared of Toya… And I've never been in Sakura's room before…" Syaoran muttered, blushing even deeper than before.

(At dinner)

"Wow, Sakura, this is the best meal you've ever made!" Toya exclaimed, looking at her in a way that said 'you bought this, didn't you'.

"Umm… I had some help, you know. Syaoran helped me!" She said, turning a pale shade of pink.

"Hmmm." Toya said, giving Syaoran the death stare.

Syaoran blushed. "Well, I'm used to making my own meals at home, so I just taught myself how to cook!"

'Wow,' thought Sakura, 'I never realised how cute Syaoran is when he blushes!'

Tomoyo saw Sakura gazing at Syaoran, who was oblivious to the attention from Sakura, and made a loud 'clearing throat' noise to snap her out of it.

Sakura jumped and started to clear the table hurriedly.

(That night)

"Shall we get our pyjamas on, then?" Sakura asked, getting them out.

"Yeah, ok! I get the bathroom first!" Tomoyo said, leaping up and leaving the room.

Sakura turned around and started to change. "Hey! You'd better not be looking over here, Syaoran!" She called.

"Huh?" he said, coming out of a daze. He had been staring at her perfect back. "Oh!! No, what do you take me for, a perv?" He busied himself getting his own things out of his bag, trying to hide his face behind his mop of hair.

"No, of course not!" Sakura said with a laugh.

Tomoyo walked back into the room and motioned to Sakura that the bathroom was hers. Sakura left the room.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran after he had finished getting his PJ's on.

"Wha-? No! I mean, what are you talking about?" Syaoran spluttered, wide-eyed. Realising he hadn't been subtle at all, he asked, "You won't tell her, will you?"

"Of course not. I'll wait until either you tell her, or she deserves to know, or if you want me to tell her because you're too chicken."

"I am NOT a chicken!!" he retorted, just as Sakura walked back in.

"Chicken? Eh?"

Please review! I wrote this a few years ago, but now I'm re-writing it because some it was really awful, 

Hope you enjoy this story!

Black-labrador


	5. Chapter 5

----------

Chapter 5

----------

Sakura was floating around in a body of water, there was water all around her for as far as the eye could see, and she wasn't sure how far the air was above her. Light was streaming through, lighting up the ripples and currents. Sakura's magic sensed the subtle differences in the water, and the life forces of the fish and sea creatures.

Turning around, she saw a sea turtle with several fish swimming around it for protection. 'Protection from what, though?' Sakura thought to herself. She absorbed her surroundings, trying to see anything to locate herself. A shadow fell over her. It was Him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him, without turning around.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I already explained that to you. You could become an excellent addition to my team."

She shook his hand off and faced him. His face was beautiful, with the blue eyes Sakura had described to Syaoran. "Why didn't I wake up yesterday? Were you controlling me?"

"Yes, I was controlling you"

"Why?"

The man stifled a snicker. "You will learn that in due course."

"When's that?"

"You will know when you need to know."

"But when IS that?" She reached to his sleeve, and tugged it hard, as if that would make him tell her.

"When the person who loves you, tells you how he feels and you will reply with the same feelings, or vice versa"

She let go of his sleeve and an image of Syaoran flashed in her vision. Stunned, she challenged, "Who do I have feelings for, and who loves me?"

"You know too much already. Wake up… NOW!!!"

Sakura sat bolt upright in her bed. "Syaoran? Wake up!"

Syaoran groaned, rolled over and propped himself up onto his elbow. "Mm? Sakura? What time is it?"

"Um, 4:15… sorry."

Syaoran flopped down onto his camp bed. "Can't this wait? I was having a great dream" 'About telling you how I feel and how you felt the same way' he added in his head

"No. I had that dream again."

"Yeah?"

She briefly described the ocean and what she saw, adding, "This time he said that someone who loves me will tell me, and that I will reply with the same feelings, but I have no idea who he's talking about…"

'I do' Syaoran thought, his heart pounding. "I'm sure he will tell you soon." He said.

"You really think so? Who do you think it is?" Sakura asked, realizing now that Syaoran was the one she loved, her heartbeat quickening. 'Tomoyo was right! How does she always know these things' She thought, and cursed Tomoyo and her observant nature.

"I…I don't know." He replied untruthfully. "Who do YOU love?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Sakura just sat there; thankful that the light wasn't on, because she was the colour of a beetroot. Little did she know that Syaoran was thinking the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

-------------

Chapter 6

-------------

Sakura woke up later that morning thinking about Syaoran. She couldn't get him out of her mind, like a song that you wake up singing. Her heart pounded. She thought about her dream, and then about Syaoran. She wished that she were in his arms. Then she saw him. She couldn't help thinking how gorgeous he looked in his sleep.

She got up and walked over to his camp bed, unable to restrain herself. She crouched next to it and looked at him silently, admiring the features of his face, which would in the future become striking. She touched his cheek, and he began to wake. When Sakura saw this, she got up and dashed over to her bed and pretended to sleep.

Syaoran sat up. 'Someone touched my cheek just then…' "Huh?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran staring back at her.

"Did you just-? Oh, never mind" He said, dismissing it for his blanket falling off his face. He continued to look at Sakura. "You feeling better?"

"Err… yea…" Sakura answered, lying through her teeth, as she was the opposite of fine.

"Oh. Okay then."

(After breakfast, in Sakura's room)

"So, did you have that dream again, Sakura?" Kero asked while stuffing his face with cake.

"Yeah… he-err said that he would appear to me some time soon…"

"Did he say when he would appear to you?"

"No, he didn't say anything other than that!!" Sakura lied.

'Eh?' Syaoran thought. 'Didn't she say last night that it'd be when someone tells her that they love her?'

"Hmmm. That's a toughie. I'll have to think about this." Kero flew off to his 'Thinking corner'.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "Why didn't you tell him? I heard everything last night."

"What?!?! Everything?" Sakura and Syaoran both turned beetroot.

'Yes, and I saw you two staring at each other… I love my night vision!' Tomoyo thought, but decided against saying anything. She raised one eyebrow as if to say – 'Hmmm. I know something I shouldn't know, but it's a good thing to know.'

Sakura and Syaoran stared in opposite directions trying to quell the blushes.

(At school)

"…And therefore, to find the gradient of the curve you divide the change in y by the change in x! It' so simple! Now, I would like you to do exercise 24b in you books…" the maths teacher, Miss Kaho, instructed.

"Pssst! Sakura! Over here!" A boy with dark hair whispered to Sakura from behind Tomoyo. She hadn't noticed him before.

"What? Go away! I'm trying to study!" 'Even if it is maths…' she thought, a huge sweat drop appearing on her head.

"I want to talk with you!" the boy persisted.

"At lunch! Now get working otherwise you'll land us both detentions!" Sakura hissed, turning back to her maths book.


	7. Chapter 7

------------

Chapter 7

------------

Sakura walked up to the dark-haired boy. They were where Sakura had met Syaoran for the first time. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Azusa?"

"Well, you see, umm… err… I was just wondering… I know that we haven't been friends for all that long, but would… would you…"

"Would I what?"

Syaoran saw Sakura with Azusa and hid around the corner, eavesdropping.

"Would you go out with me?" Azusa finally managed to say.

Syaoran panicked, 'what if she says yes? OMG! What shall I do?' He took a step out from behind the wall. "Excuse me but-"

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." She suddenly grabbed Syaoran's arm and gave him the "Just improvise" look. "See? Syaoran's my boyfriend. Sorry."

"Oh… It's ok, really. Sorry to have bothered you two. I honestly didn't know. If I had have done, I wouldn't have asked. Sorry." Azusa looked very disappointed and walked away with the, 'I am sooooooooo stupid!' look on his face.

"What was that about?" Syaoran asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, you see, I didn't want to go out with anybody before I told you how I feel." Sakura said, turning away from Syaoran. 'Now or never!' "I-I-I love y-you." She stuttered.

Syaoran was shocked. He didn't imagine that she would reciprocate his feeling, as he was madly and deeply in love with her. "I know you probably don't feel the same way..." She continued, after he hesitated with his response, tears rising to her eyes. "I guess I was stupid to think that you would ever feel that way about me…"

"Sakura…" Syaoran started, but it was too late; Sakura had already run through the crowd of schoolchildren walking to their lunch. "I love you too." He whispered, his hand still raised to grab her arm.

A pair of blue eyes observed the scene. "So, it is time…" There was a small flash of light, and the man, whose eyes they were, vanished. The light was too small for Syaoran, who was already preoccupied, to notice.

'Why did I tell him my feelings? He probably doesn't even feel the same way…" Sakura said angrily to herself, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Hello, sweet pea…" A voice came out of nowhere.

"Hoe? Wha-! No!"


	8. Chapter 8

------------

Chapter 8

------------

Sakura stood and looked in horror as the man from her dreams stood in front of her. Now that she looked properly, he wasn't much older than her, only his eyes looked ancient, contrasting the youth in his face.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here? You told Syaoran how you feel about him?"

"Huh? You said you would only appear if the person I loved returned my feelings…? NO! Syaoran feels the same way about me?" Sakura couldn't help but smile briefly.

"He has felt that way for three years now."

Sakura was shocked. "Three years? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He couldn't pluck up the courage." It was the man's turn to smile. Sakura recognised his smile, but couldn't place it.

"What are you going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to control you and split you apart forever."

"How?"

"I will, I mean, YOU will hurt him like no-one ever could." There was a mad glint in his eye.

"But, why, Azusa?" She asked, finally recognizing him with a heavy heart, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Because, _I_ love you, Sakura, you don't deserve a coward like him who can't even admit his true feelings to you after 3 years of chasing you!" He reached for her arm but she brushed him off.

"What? But I love Syaoran! If you really loved me, wouldn't you want my happiness?"

"I love you more than life itself, and would do anything to have you. Anything but let him have you. You're MINE!"

Azusa leaned towards Sakura, grabbing her shoulders tightly. She struggled against his hold.

"No! Don't do this!!" she shrieked.

He ignored her writhing and gripped her even more firmly. He seemed to have inhuman strength. As the tears ran rivers down Sakura's cheeks, he leant in and stole her first kiss.

'I have to find her!!' Syaoran thought to himself as he ran through the crowd that Sakura had disappeared into. 'What if she's crying? I hate to see her cry!'

He got through the schoolchildren and turned the corner. He looked around wildly, 'Where could she have gone?' he thought desperately. 'We have to sort this out!'

He faced the school gates, and his eyes fell upon Sakura and Azusa. Kissing.

His heart sank. He felt like it was splitting right down the middle. 'She doesn't love me after all.' He thought to himself. Syaoran almost turned to leave when he noticed the water, sparkling on Sakura's face, and something red on her jaw.

"Sakura!" he yelled, sprinting over to the park. He pulled them apart. "Sakura! Are you okay?" The red was blood from where she had bitten Azusa in desperation.

"Oh, Syaoran! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" She gasped, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?? You stupid little !!" Syaoran lunged at Tom, aiming for a punch on the nose but narrowly missed.

Azusa wiped his lip, which was swelling up slightly. "I was taking her for my own, as you're too much of a coward to win her yourself!" He drew out a necklace, on which was a pendant of a leaf with a long stalk. "I love her, and I'll kill you before I give her up!"

He called an incantation and a staff emerged from it. It was like Sakura's, except it was a brown, woody staff, which had a cluster of leaves on the end of it. Sakura and Syaoran gasped, and then summoned their respective weapons.

"You will not get away with this!!!" Syaoran shouted, drawing his sword.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! This should be the final chapter! I think there will be a sequel, though, cos I want to see what happens next… Sorry that I've been writing such short chapters, I pretty much do them in my lunch hour and I aim for a chapter as quickly as possible, and my dorm mate thinks I'm weird cos of what I do lol. I don't care! S+S FOREVER! I am such a fan. Oo

So, for Ashley, I will try and make this final chapter of the story longer, with more detail.

For 'Sakura Avalon' (because I doubt that's your real name…), I know how you feel. But they are just too good to not write!!

For dbzgtfan2004, I agree. S+S forever.

To Emily, Syaoran is the best! And snap! I'm called Emily too!

To TamoumatheStarWarrior, Thanks for all of the reviews! They make me happy to know that people like my story!

I don't own CCS but if I had my own way, Syaoran would be real and I would SO have the clow cards by now…

--------------

Chapter 9

--------------

Syaoran's sword was poised, ready to strike. A breeze blew through the park, rustling Sakura's hair. Even at this moment both Syaoran and Azusa blushed at her beauty. Sakura held her staff close, gripping its handle in anticipation.

Syaoran made the first move, lunging at Azusa with his sword, narrowly missing as Azusa dodged. Azusa brought down his staff and whacked Syaoran in the back, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Syaoran swiftly rolled and leaped to his feet, aiming a charm of fire at Azusa, setting fire to one of the leaves on his staff.

Sakura called forth wood to trap Azusa but as the card was winding her way around his legs, he called his own power of fire to char the wood, weakening the card enough for him to escape.

Azusa turned his staff into a sword, and clashed with Syaoran. Sparks flew across the path and into the bushes, starting small fires in the grass. Sakura reached for a card, pulling out what she thought was watery, but it was rain.

Azusa swung his sword at Syaoran as a lick of flame reached upwards; there was now a ring of fire around the three of them. With no time to think or get watery, Sakura called rain, and a huge downpour came down upon them. Azusa slipped and fell onto his back. Syaoran thrust the point of his sword at Azusa but missed as he rolled and got back onto his feet.

There was a pause in the battle as both Azusa and Syaoran caught their breath. For a second, Syaoran was distracted. A second was enough for Azusa as he swung at Syaoran and sliced his arm and side. Syaoran screamed with pain and fell to his knees. His sword clattered to the pavement and he looked up at Azusa's face, which was contorted with hatred and rage. The world went a little fuzzy for Syaoran with a combination of rain in his eyes and pain in his body took effect. He collapsed to the pavement, facing the sky. Rain fell in rivers down his face, and the pavement turned pink underneath him.

Knowing that he had time, Azusa lowered his sword and turned to Sakura.

"Now, you can see that I am more powerful than Syaoran. Will you join me? With our powers combined, we can conquer anything we set our hearts on. I love you, Sakura, with my whole heart but if I can't have you then no one will. Would you want to see your precious Syaoran dead?" Azusa laughed menacingly.

"Syaoran!!" Sakura screamed. "You - How could you do that! I love him!" She tried to run over to him but Azusa blocked her way.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered, choking slightly from the rain. He passed out.

Incensed, Sakura stood up straight and faced Azusa. "What could you possibly want from me now? If you still want me, you'll have to do better than that, and for what? A lifetime of my hatred towards you. Sound fun?" She raised her wand. A surge of adrenaline surged through her veins, raising hidden powers in her body. A wind blew around them, and light came from Sakura's eyes. "You will not get away with this!"

Sakura screamed and threw herself towards Azusa; a silent spell using sword and thunder combined causing it to become an electrified sword. It created sparks that skittered across the pavement like bright beads. Their swords clashed, showering them with electric glitter. They fell apart, and Azusa dropped his sword. Sakura took the opportunity to pin him to the floor with her sword and feet. She called Earthy to trap his hands and feet in the pavement.

She tried to get to Syaoran but her strength failed her. She fell to the floor, and the world went black. Syaoran, who had been buffered by her surging aura was awakened, and felt his heart drop when she passed out. He ripped his shirt off and because it was so wet he made a makeshift bandage by tying it around his body, and a piece around his arm. He looked over at Azusa, struggling to escape, and slowly stood up.

Syaoran put his sword into his sheath and walked over to Azusa. "You're not worth my time." He turned to Sakura and started to walk over to her. A noise behind him made him hesitate. Azusa had broken free of Earthy's hold, and had stood up. He had his sword in his hand and was about to stab Syaoran in the back when –

"Thunder!"

"Lightning!"

The shouts were simultaneous and hit Azusa square in the chest. He crumpled, and looked at Sakura before his last words: "Forgive me, Sakura…" The magical form disappeared, and the non-magical form of Azusa was left lying on the floor.

The rain subsided. Sakura passed out again after her burst of energy, and Syaoran ran to catch her body before it fell back into the puddle.

Sakura was lying on Syaoran's lap, and she stirred. Opening her eyes, she started "Syaoran, I…"

Sakura was cut short by Syaoran's gaze; his penetrating eyes looked directly into hers. "You don't need to say anything…" Syaoran whispered, bending down and lightly touching his lips to hers.

Behind the bushes about 5 metres away, there was a giggle and a glint of light touching a video camera lens.

The end!!

Yay! I've been trying to write this chapter for ages!

I tried to make it longer for you all, and I added loads of description but it was such an end and I thought it I dragged it out it wouldn't be the same… It's a lot longer than it was when I first wrote it…

Gomen ne!

Anyway, On to the sequel! Actually, I might actually finish some of the other fanfics I've done…. Watch this space! Actually watch my userspace cos nothing's going to happen right here…

Ja!

B-L


End file.
